Triesim lecion
3 Triesim lecion 3.1 Texte 3.1.1 Li creation In li bible sta scrit, que Deo ha creat li munde. Pro to il es nominat li creator del munde. Li creation durat six dies. Noi ne have creatori qualitás, solmen Deo es vermen creativ. Quo il ha creat? Nos e omni altri creaturas. triesim dritte crear schaffe Deo Gott nominar (be)nennen munde Welt durar dauern six sechs qualitá Eigenschaft vermen wahrlich altri andere 3.1.2 Un brilliant carriera Mi fratre have un amíco, un ingeniero, qui ha fat un brilliant carriera. Ja quam yun student su aspirationes evocat attention. Pos obligatori teoretic studies in un technical institute e practic preparatori labores in un micri fabrica, in quel il laborat quam reparator de electric motores e transformatores, il recivet un transitori occupation quam supervisor del machines in un grand industrial interprension. Mersí a su intensiv labor e su extraordinari organisatori talentes il avansat gradualmen, de position a postition, e nu il es executiv director de un association de industries in li sam branche. Su precessores esset in opposition a innovationes, ma quam successor de ti conservativ administratores il devet interprender mult reformationes e un total reorganisation del administration. Li production e vendition del productes e fabricates crescet enorm in comparation a to, quo illi esset ante il. Il ha prendet parte in mult negociationes con extran states, e li resultat ha esset plu e plu extensiv, comercial transactiones de exportation e concessiones in exotic landes. Diffamatori lingues dí, que il es un poc imperatori, ma to es exageration. Quande il ha decidet un affere, il es firm in su decision, ne tolera contradition e intervention, e pro to il have success in su interprensiones. Tal qualificationes es anc absolut necessi e decisiv por un mann in su position. Il es inventor de mult patentat apparates, queles es ancor in su exclusiv possession. Quam possessor de grand capitales, il ha fat mult donationes in favor a cultural institutiones, e pro to il have li reputation de un grand donator e favorisator del scienties e artes. fratre Bruder ja schon evocar hervorrufen attention Aufmerksamkeit transitori vorübergehend occupation Beschäftigung supervisor Aufseher gradualmen stufenweise preceder vorausgehen innovar neuern succeder folgen vendir verkaufen negociar (ver)handeln extran auswärtig extender ausdehnen transacter übereinkommen conceder ein Vorrecht verleihen diffamar verleumden imperar befehlen exagerar übertreiben quande wenn, wann, als firm fest decider beschließen tolerar dulden intervenir sich einmengen anc auch necessi nötig, notwendig inventer erfinden posseder besitzen donar schenken favor Gunst scientie Wissenschaft 3.1.3 Li eterni problemas It existe témpores, quande li filosofic speculation sembla haltar in total o partial resignation ante li grand problemas del vive, quande ne solmen definitiv ma anc provisori responses al eterni questiones sembla van. It concentra se a examination e inregistration de ti resultates, queles li exploratores e laboratores del special scienties presenta. It es periodes, quande li homan pensa fa quasi un sort de guerre de position contra li eterni problemas, un guerre de position, quel postula mult devot perlaboration de detal’es e penetrativ analyse. Ma it existe anc témpores, quande li pensa abandona su timid, defensiv position, marcha adavan e fa un general atacca. It es tal témpores, pri queles Hegel ha dit, que „li universal spíritu fa un choc adavan.“ Con egal justification on posse nominar les témpores de productiv erras. Tal periodes secue successiv un pos altri, in rytmic fluctuation quam sómmites e valleys de undes. Pos li potent flut del Renascentie, quel in fin manifestat se in li grand systemas, secuet li rationalism del encyclopedistes e lor imitatores. Ti rationalism havet su culmination e su coronation, ma anc su contra evolution in Kant, li titan del filosofie. Pos il secuet li romantica, con nov gigantic constructiones de systemas.E denove, pos li romantica, li filosofie devet retirar a su positiones. Li positivism detronat li filosofie in favor al special scienties. Li materalism devenit li successor de ti sublím, genuin idealistic spíritu, quel, malgré omni fantastic misprenses, esset li directiv factor del romantica. Li special scienties fa nov e nov decovritiones, ma nor spiritual horizont deveni plu strett. E nu, esque li signes de nor propri témpore ne da nos indicationes pri un nov era de filosofic speculation, un nov romantica e idealism, támen con plu critic reflection quam li antiqui? Li munde forsan ne es ancor tam senil, quam li profetes de fatiga vole far nos creder. eterni ewig témpore Zeit semblar scheinen van eitel, leer, unnütz ti die(se) explorar (er)forschen pensa Gedanke guerre Krieg devot ergeben penetrar eindringen abandonar verlassen timid fürchten defender verteidigen adavan vorwärts spíritu Geist choc Stoß, Sprung justificar berechtigen les sie erra Irrtum secuer folgen pos nach fluctuar schwingen, wogen sómmite Gipfel valley Tal unde Welle potent mächtig Renascentie Renaissance, (Wiedergeburt) imitar nachahmen culminar gipfeln coronar krönen evoluer entwickeln retirar zurückziehen detronar entthronen devenir werden sublim erhaben genuin echt malgré trotz omni alle misprense Missgriff nor unser strett eng, schmal propri eigen indicar anzeigen, angeben era Zeitalter támen jedoch forsan vielleicht senil greisenhaft fatiga Ermüdung creder glauben 3.1.4 Anecdotes On questionat li filosof Aristippos de Kyrene, per quo li filosofos distin’e se del altri homes. Il respondet: „Si omni leyes vell esser abrogat, solmen li filosofos vell viver quam antey.“ Alqui objetet que on frequent incontra li filosofos avan li portas del riches. Aristippos replicat: „Sam quam li medicos avan li portas del malades. Esque pro to li malades es plu reputat quam li medicos?“ „Moné,“ il declarat, „yo prende del riches ne proque yo besona it, ma porque illi mey saver in quel maniere illi posse investir it.“ per quo wodurch distin’er unterscheiden ley Gesetz abrogar abschaffen, aufheben viver leben antey vorher alquí jemand objeter einwenden frequent häufig avan vor (örtlich) porta Tür replicar erwidern sam quam ebenso wie medico Arzt malad krank pro to deswegen plu reputat angesehener moné Geld besonar benötigen in quel maniere auf welche Weise 3.2 Erläuterungen Außerordentlich zahlreich und zugleich am ausdrucksvollsten sind die internationalen Wörter, die auf 3.2.1 5 suffixes -ion, -or, -ori, -iv, -ura enden. Es ist zu bemerken, daß diese Wörter im Okzidental regelmäßige Ableitungen von Verben sind. Ein erklärendes System für die Ableitung dieser Wörter gibt es nur im Okzidental. Die Wörter auf -ion, -or, -ori, -iv und -ura sind vom Perfektstamm der Verben abgeleitet. Nun wird aber in den Wörterbüchern der Infinitiv angegeben. Wie soll man diesen Perfektstamm finden? Das lehrt uns die3.2.2 Wahlsche Regel Man streicht r bzw. er, von der im Infinitiv gegebenen Form. Ist der letzte Laut 1. ein Vokal oder n’, so kommt ein t hinzu: Infinitiv Perfektstamm Ableitung decora/r schmücken decorat- decoration Zier, Schmuck defini/r bestimmen definit- definition Bestimmung le/er lesen let- letion Lesung devo/er hingeben devot- devotion Hingebung institu/er einrichten institut- institution Einrichtung extra/er ausziehen extrat- extration Ausziehung distin’/er unterscheiden distin’t- distin’tion Unterscheidung2. ein d, g oder r, so ersetzt man ihn durch s: explod/er explodieren explos- explosion Explosion adher/er anhaften adhes- adhesion Anhaftung submerg/er versenken submers- submersion Versenkung 3. ein anderer Konsonant, so ist der Rest der Perfektstamm: constuct/er bauen construct- construction Bau express/er ausdrücken express- expression Ausdruck opin/er meinen opin- opinion Meinung Bemerkung: Die folgenden 6 Verben haben einen abweichenden Perfektstamm, der aber in allen großen europäischen Sprachen vorkommt. ceder abtreten cess- cession Abtretung sider (auch seder) sitzen sess- session Sitzung mover (auch moer) bewegen mot- motion Bewegung tener halten tent- (re)tention (Zurück)haltung venir kommen vent- (inter)vention (Dazwischen-)kunft verter wenden vers- version Wendung 3.2.3 Die Bedeutung der Suffixe -ion bildet Verbalsubstantive, die Handlungen und Zustände, und in übertragener Bedeutung, wie im Deutschen, auch Resultat und Ort der Handlung ausdrücken: fabrication = Herstellung (fabricar = herstellen) administration = Verwaltung, auch die Personen und die Stelle der Verwaltung (administrar = verwalten) expedition = Sendung (in allen Bedeutungen wie im Deutschen: das Senden, das Gesandte, die gesandten Personen, die Stelle des Sendens) (expedir = senden) -or bildet Substantive, die den Ausführer der Handlung angeben: decorator = ein Mann, der schmückt, Zimmerschmücker, Dekorateur fabricator = Hersteller administrator = Vewalter expeditor = Absender compressor = Zusammenpresser, Verdichter (z. B. eine Maschine) (compresser = zusammenpressen)-ori bildet Adjektive mit der Bedeutung: einer Handlung (Wörter auf -ion) oder ihrem Ausführer (Wörter auf -or) zugehörig, häufig deshalb = für etwas bestimmt, so wirken sollend (oft den deutschen Endungen -orisch und -erisch entsprechend): un organisatori talent = ein Organisationstalent; ein organisatorisches Talent (vgl. organisation, organisator, von organisar = organisieren) un obligatori servicie =ein obligatorischer, vorgeschriebener Dienst (infolge Verpflichtung) (vgl. obligation = Verpflichtung, obligar = verpflichten, binden) un preparatori mesura = eine Vorbereitungsmaßnahme (vgl. preparation = Vorbereitung, preparar = vorbereiten) un transitori stadie = Übergangsstadium, vorübergehendes Stadium (vgl. transition = Übergang, transir = übergehen) contraditori propositiones = sich widersprechende Sätze (vgl. contradition = Widerspruch, contradir = widersprechen (vgl. contradition = Widerspruch, contradir = widersprechen) un illusori pensa = ein betrügerischer, täuschender, illusorischer Gedanke (vgl. illusion = Täuschung, illuder = spielen, täuschen) scritori cramp = Schreibkrampf (vgl. scrition = Schreiben, scritor = Schreiber, scrir = schreiben)defensori discurs = Verteidigungsrede (vgl. defensor = Verteidiger, defension = Verteidigung, defender = verteidigen) -iv bildet Adjektive, die eine aktive Fähigkeit angeben (eine Person oder Sache wirkt tatsächlich so): un decorativ vase = eine Vase, die wirklich ziert (un decoratori vase wäre eine Vase, die zur Dekoration bestimmt ist, es ist noch die Frage, ob sie es wirklich tut) un obligativ promesse = ein Versprechen, das verpflichtet (obligatori promesse = ein vorgeschriebenes, obligatorisches Versprechen) un explicativ exemple = ein Beispiel, das etwas erklärt (explicar = erklären) un consolativ response = eine Antwort, die Trost bringt (un consolatori response = eine Antwort, die zum Trost gegeben wird) (consolar = trösten) un negativ resultat = ein verneinendes Ergebnis (negar = verneinen)un instructiv articul = ein belehrender Artikel (instructer = belehren) un decisiv parol = ein entscheidendes Wort (decider = entscheiden) -ura bildet Verbalsubstantive, die eine konkretisierte, verwirklichte Handlung oder deren Resultat bezeichnen: garnitura = Verbrämung, Ausstattung (von garnir = brämen, ausstatten) scritura = Schrift, Schreibung (von scrir = schreiben) politura = Glättung (von polir = glätten) Bemerkung 1. Der reine Perfektstamm wird auch verwendet als Verbalsubstantiv, der ein einzelnes Resultat einer Handlung bezeichnet: tribut = Abgabe (von tribuer = abgeben) flut = Flut (von fluer = fließen) scrit = Schrift, Papier, manuscrit = Handschrift extrat = Auszug (von extraer = ausziehen) miscomprens = Missverständnis (von miscomprender = missverstehen) Auch wird der reine Perfektstamm als resultatives Adjektiv gebraucht: un devot amico = ein hingebender, ergebener Freund (von devoer = hingeben) un apert fenestre = ein offenes Fenster (von aperter = öffnen) (zum Unterschied von: un apertet fenestre = ein geöffnetes Fenster) un pervers opinion = eine verderbte, entartete Meinung (von perverter = verdrehen) (zum Unterschied von un pervertet opinion = eine verdrehte Meinung).Bemerkung 2. Der Perfektstamm ist nur für die Ableitung nötig, nicht aber für die Konjugation, die nur einen Stamm, den Verbalstamm, anwendet. Der Perfektstamm kommt nur in bereits bekannten internationalen und wissenschaftlichen Wörtern vor, so dass man diese Wörter auch einfach so, wie sie in der Muttersprache vorkommen, nehmen kann, ohne sie ableiten zu müssen. Im obigen sollte bloß gezeigt werden, dass diese Wörter keine Fremdwörter und Ausnahmen sind, sondern zum Grundstock der Sprache gehören.